1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a label tag cord, and more particularly to an innovative cord with an additional identifying surface for a trademark imprint.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Companies in various industries need to build their own brands or reputation. For this purpose, they use their own trademarks or logos to differentiate products and to build awareness. A label tag is a common means to promote product brands and is widely used on garments, tools, and toys. A label tag is connected with the product usually through a label tag cord. There are quite a few names for a label tag cord, such as a row nail and a plastic nail. These devices present a structural improvement of the plain label tag cord.
Prior art label tag cords are very simple in structure and can be piled or rolled regularly, and therefore are suitable for massive production with high productivity. However, such prior art label tag cords also have their shortcomings. Due to the simple structure of the label tag cord, the whole structure, including the cord body and the positioning end, has a very small area, and it is difficult to identify with the naked eye its manufacturer or distributor and its brand. Therefore, it is unable to notably display its brand and value. This is regretful and is a problem.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.